Supernatural Fic
by InvictusSociety
Summary: The Winchester men are stuck in a hot southern town and tempers are running high. Warning: Spanking of minor by parent.


Dean groaned inwardly. This day was not going to end well for anyone.

The Winchester men were holed up in an old brick faced library in some middle of nowhere town in rural Alabama. Dean would swear he had never been anywhere more miserable. The temperature durning the day was always between 95 and 100 degrees and the air was so muggy, exiting any building felt like walking into a sauna.

Dean was thankful for the air conditioning of the library. If the town was hot as hell, the residents made up for it by keeping every building at arctic temperatures. He wished the box air conditioner at the motel worked half as well as this one.

Dean figured it was the constant heat that had put his family members into such a bad mood. Not that it took much these days. Sammy was going through his teenage rebellious stage and the smallest thing could set him off, and sometimes even threats from their dad weren't enough to deter his mouth. As for their father, well he had never had a long fuse, and nothing set him off faster than disrespect being flung at him. He especially didn't like it if the disrespect was coming from one of his sons.

Usually, Dean was the peace maker. He had grown skilled at defusing dangerous situations between Sammy and his dad. At twenty, Dean rarely found himself in the line of fire. Apparently, today was one of the rare exceptions, Dean thought exasperated. He had made one tiny little sarcastic comment to his dad as they had been shuffling through old newspaper articles. It turned out to be one comment too many.

He father had grabbed his arm and swatted him hard on the butt. Dean blushed thinking about it. There really hadn't been anyone around except some old hag in the corner who had snickered. Dean still couldn't believe it. He was twenty freaking years old, his Dad's right hand man and he had been swatted by his dad in public. His dad had then whispered to him menacingly, "Just go sit your ass down." His dad was running on a short fuse today. Dean was humiliated, and felt somewhat betrayed.

Dean crossed behind some book shelves, to a lone table in the back where his brother was busy reading through large stacks of paper. Dean plopped down in the chair, "Watch yourself around dad today Sammy. He is in a dangerous mood."

Sam looked up, "When is he not in a bad mood?" Sam's tone was dry and sarcastic.

That tone had become Sam's favorite lately.

Dean looked at Sam intently, "I'm serious bro. The old man is about to lose his mind. He freaking swatted me."

Sam let out a laugh and a huge grin spread across his face, "No way! You're 20 and got spanked in public!"

Dean blushed a little, "Shut up Samantha. Unless you want me to clobber you."

Sam tried to stop laughing, "I'm sorry, I just can't believe he actually swatted you."

Dean said, "I'm serious though Sammy, I would check the attitude with dad today."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I don't have an attitude Dean. I've been sitting here all morning reading through this crap like a good little son."

Dean sighed, "That right there is what I'm talking about. Just be careful. Instead of no attitude why don't you try to dial it up to world's best son for today. Maybe if you do that it will come across as acceptable to dad."

Sam cut his eyes at Dean, "I thought world's best son was your position."

Dean felt a flair of annoyance but did his best to mask it, "Look Sam. I am just trying to warn you. Just promise me you will be careful today. Please?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Don't worry about me Dean. You know I am always the epitome of respectful and dutiful son."

Dean groaned, "It's your ass."

Well, he had tried right? He had tried to warn Sam of his dad's fowl mood. If Sam chose not to listen there was nothing else he could do right? Dean just hoped he was smart enough not to try and stop his father once he decided Sam was in for it. That was, if Sam made their dad mad.

If? Dean laughed to himself. Yeah, there was no way this day was going to end well.

A couple hours later they were all back at the motel. Dean was lying on one bed and Sam was on the other. The depressing sounds of daytime TV and a struggling window shaker filled the room. Dean was barely watching the TV. He was more focused on his dad just outside the window.

John was having a very heated conversation with someone on the phone, and had been for the past thirty minutes. His dad was usually not very long winded when it came to phone conversations. The looks that kept passing across his dad's face and the tones Dean was catching through the window were starting to worry him.

"Dean!"

Sam's voice brought Dean out of his thoughts. He looked around at Sam who was sprawled out, overly long limbs hanging off all sides of the bed.

"Are you deaf or something?" Sam said with a laugh, "Look at that thing? Would you order one?"

Dean glanced at the TV. There seemed to be some lame informercial on selling an anti-theft bar for cars.

Dean shrugged, "We could get around that easy."

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

Dean was relived that Sam seemed to have taken his earlier advice and was in a fairly good mood. Dean hoped it would last.

"Who do you think Dad's talking to?" Dean asked glancing out the window again just in time to see John start to gesture angrily.

Sam looked over and shrugged, "I don't know. He looks mad though. I'm glad I'm not the one Dad's mad at for once."

"Let's keep it that way. At least for today," Dean said seriously.

"Hey! I didn't do anything," Sam said pouting slightly.

"Didn't say you did," Dean answered casually.

Both boys looked up as the door swung open. John Winchester stalked in closing the door a little too loudly behind him.

"Everything okay Dad?" Dean asked tentatively.

"What?" John said glancing at Dean. "Oh. Don't worry about it."

Dean watched as his dad began rummaging through his bag, finally pulling out his journal.

"Dean, take your brother to the track at that high school we passed and get some miles in before dinner," John said as he opened the journal and began flipping through the pages.

"Awww Dad, are you serious?" Sam whined. "I don't want to go run."

"You can add one hundred push ups to that," John said without looking over. "Dean make sure he does them."

Sam hopped up off the bed, "That's not fair!"

Deans scrambled off the bed to try and stop Sam but it was too late.

John whirled around, "I am warning you son. I am not in the mood today."

Sam crossed his arms, "Why can't I just stay here for once. Missing one workout isn't going to hurt anything."

John folded his arms matching Sam's stance, "Two hundred."

"You've got to be kidding me! Just because I don't jump every time you start barking orders! I am not one of your marines Dad!" Sam argued indignant.

Dean managed to wedge himself in front of Sam before his Dad reached him.

"Come on Sam. Let's go," Dean said quietly looking at Sam with imploring eyes.

"Move Dean," John said matching Dean's quiet tone.

Dean stepped aside reluctantly and saw his brothers eyes go wide, seeming to realize his mistake.

John stepped close to Sam looking him in the eyes, "You will go to the track. Run four miles. Do two hundred push-ups. Then you will come back here and we will _talk_ about your attitude."

Sam just stared at his father for a few moments while Dean silently prayed that Sam would give in.

"Yes sir," Sam said finally in almost a whisper.

John took a step back, removing himself from Sam's personal space and Dean could see his brother relax a little.

Dean hurriedly found some running clothes for he and Sam, grabbed the keys to the impala and ushered Sam out the door.

The car ride over to the track was a quiet one. Sam stared out the window and Dean didn't even bother turning on any music.

Once they arrived, Dean parked the car in front of the entrance to the small town stadium. Sam was out the door immediately and moving towards the bathrooms. Dean got out of the car and hurried after him, choosing to ignore Sam slamming his baby's door.

As they changed Dean kept trying to think of something to make Sam feel better, but nothing was coming to him.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said leaning up against the sink as Sam tied his shoes, "I'll try and talk to Dad when we get back."

Sam answered without looking up from his shoes, "Don't bother. Did you hear the way he said _talk_? We both know he doesn't really mean talk." Sam shook his head and then looked up at Dean accusingly, "And don't say I told you so."

Sam stood up and exited the bathrooms. Dean followed, quickening his steps to catch up, "I wasn't going to. Maybe I can talk him out of having a _talk_ with you."

Sam stopped and turned to face his brother and sighed, "Thanks Dean. But it's no use. Anyway, you might get in trouble and I made this mess myself. Let's just get this crap over with"

Dean clapped him on the shoulder and tried to sound nonchalant, "Alright, and no need to worry about it yet. You still have two hundred push-ups to get through first. You'll be too tired to care once we get back."

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes, "Thanks jerk. That makes me feel so much better."

Dean laughed, "Anytime."

They breezed through the four miles, keeping pace with each other the whole way. They stopped, grabbing their knees. Both were breathing hard.

Once Dean had caught his breathe he said, "Hey, I'll do the push-ups with you."

Sam stood up and put his hands behind his head, "No. You don't have to do that. Count for me?"

"Sure bro,"Dean said sitting down.

"Ugghhh, I don't know if I can even do 200 push-ups," Sam said getting down on the ground and popping up into a plank position.

"One way to find out," Dean said.

Sam began busting out push-ups rapidly. He took a break at fifty, and then another break at eighty-five. The push-ups got slower and by the time he reached 100 his arms were shaking.

Sam stopped and sat up, "I am not making it to two hundred. It's just not happening."

Dean clapped him on the back, "Just rest a minute and then start taking it ten at a time."

"Dean I can't. My arms feel like they are going to fall off and Dad is going to kill me if I don't get them done," Sam said.

"Aw come on Sam," Dean said, "Just channel your anger at Dad into your chest and arms."

Sam laughed, "Very funny."

Sam pushed himself off the ground and began again. Dean coached Sam through sets of ten, until Sam was grunting and shaking from the effort.

Sam pushed out the 200th rep and rolled over onto his back, "I am not going to be able to lift my arms tomorrow. They are already starting to tighten up."

Dean jumped up and held out a hand. Sam grabbed it and Dean pulled him to his feet. They started walking back towards the car.

"I think that was worse than Dad beating on my ass," Sam said shaking his head. He reached his arms back and began digging his fingers into his soon to be sore muscles.

Dean laughed, "Who would have thought the secret to a well behaved Sam was push-ups? Don't let Dad catch on."

They reached the car and both boys climbed in. Dean started it up, shifted into drive, and pulled away from the stadium.

"Dean?" Sam asked starring out the window at the lines in the pavement.

"Yeah Sam?" Dean answered.

"There's not any way that Dad isn't going to whip me right?" Sam asked in a soft voice.

Dean felt for his brother. He wished so bad he could say their Dad was just threatening, but John Winchester didn't make idle threats. Once their Dad decided punishment was needed, it was always delivered.

"Well, he didn't come right out and say it, but he did use the code word." Dean said shrugging, "Maybe he will be cooled down when we get back and think he over reacted."

"Not likely," Sam said sulkily.

"Sam, I want to ask you something. Don't get mad, okay?" Dean said.

Sam glanced over at Dean warily, "Okay."

"Why do you do it?" Dean asked.

"Do what?"

"Why do you argue with him all the time?" Dean asked, "If you had just gone for the run this never would have happened. You just make things harder for yourself, and you always end up doing what he wants anyway."

"I don't know Dean," Sam said, "Someone has to fight him."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"He is always barking orders at us! He drags us around the country on his own personal crusade, and has made us into his own little army. He never bothered to ask what either of us wanted. I can't just fall into line," Sammy said.

"We save lives Sam. Isn't that enough? You don't get more important than that. And that demon killed mom!" Dean said.

"Just because we hunt all this evil stuff doesn't mean he has to treat us like soldiers. It doesn't mean we can't have some life of our own. I should have some control over the direction my life goes in!" Sam said imploringly.

Dean sighed, "It is just the way he runs things Sam. All I'm saying is you could make it easier on yourself. Even if you don't agree with him, if you could just try to be less...uh..."

"Disrespectful?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Well, yeah," Dean said. "You could always try discussing things with him before you start in with the teenage angst."

Sam let out a sarcastic laugh, "Discuss? Dad's version of discuss is if you don't agree he beats your ass until you do."

"That's not true Sam," Dean said starting to get angry. "Dad only does that if we do something stupid, or disrespect him, or lie. Stuff like that."

"Whatever," Sam said folding his arms and turing away from Dean to stare out the window again.

That was not how Dean had intended that conversation to go. They pulled into the parking lot of the motel. Dean put the park into park and shut off the ignition. Both boys sat there not wanting to get out.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam answered dejectedly.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just trying to help," Dean said. He didn't think anything he said should have made Sam mad, but sometimes you man up and apologize even if it's not your fault.

"I know Dean. I'm sorry too," Sam said looking and Dean and trying to smile.

"Look Sam," Dean said, "When we get in there just try to be respectful. Just grit your teeth and say "Yes, Sir" at the right places. If you do that I'll try and talk Dad out of it."

"I guess I can try," Sam said, "But for you. Not for Dad. Well, and for my ass's sake."

Dean laughed, "Ready to go in?"

Sam looked at Dean nervously, "Might as well get it over with."

They both got out of the car and Dean noted Sam did not slam the door this time.

Dean knocked as required and then slid the key card into the slot and opened the door.

Dean scanned the room as he entered and saw that John was sitting at the small round table looking through books picked up from the library. Dean dropped his bag by the door, sat down on the edge of the bed closest to the window and began taking off his shoes. Sam took his cue from Dean and started to do the same.

Once finished, both boys sat on the bed waiting for John to finish what he was doing. They waited in silence and Dean took advantage of the time to try and figure out something to say in his brother's defense. He just hoped Sam would listen to him and not start yelling at their Dad. If it came to shouting, there would be nothing he could do to save his little brother's hide.

"How was the run boys?" John finally asked.

Dean looked up and tried to sound light, "Fine, Dad."

"Did you complete your push-ups Sam?" John questioned.

Sam glanced at their father, "Yes, Sir." Sam's tone was quiet and submissive.

Dean wondered how long Sam would be able to keep it up.

"Good," John said standing up. He walked across the room until he was standing in front of both boys. "We need to discuss your attitude and disrespect." John had his arms folded, and Dean was happy to see his dad seemed much less angry than he had been earlier in the day.

Sam looked up and sighed, "Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

"I don't understand why you keep insisting on defying me Sam," John said. "I won't accept it from you anymore. If you get into a habit of questioning my every order it could prove to be dangerous for you one day"

"I'm sorry Dad. I was tired and hot, and the last thing I wanted to do was go run," Sam said.

"I understand that son, but that it no excuse for the way you acted,"

John said sternly.

"I know, Dad," Sam answered looking at his knees.

"Alright then. Stand up and go stand by the chair over there," John said moving to the side to create a path in front of the beds.

Dean swore his brothers face went a little whiter as he stood up and walked towards the chair. This was Dean's cue.

"Dad? I think he gets it," Dean said. "Those push-ups were killer and I know he is going to be really sore for days. Don't you think you could let him off with just that this time?"

John turned to Dean annoyed, "Dean you know how I feel about you trying to interfere with your brothers discipline."

"Yes Sir, but..."Dean tried.

"No Dean," John said cutting him off, "You don't get a say. So shut your mouth, and keep your butt planted on that bed, unless you want to join your brother."

"Yes, sir," Dean said shooting Sam an apologetic look.

Sam shrugged.

John turned his attention back to his youngest son. Sam seemed to shrink under his father's gaze. "Drop your jeans and boxers and bend over the chair son," John commanded.

Dean had to bite back a plea on Sam's behalf. He wouldn't be doing Sam any favors by making their father angrier.

Sam didn't answer. He just silently obeyed. resigned to the inevitable. Once he was in position, Dean watched John unbuckle his belt and pull it out through it's loops. John moved in position behind Sam.

Dean prayed it wouldn't be too bad.

John raised his arm and brought the belt down against Sam's bare flesh.

Dean gasped. That had to be the hardest lick he had ever seen his dad deliver. If the seeing and hearing it hadn't been enough for Dean to tell, his brothers reaction gave it aways.

Sam gasped sucking in air, "Ahhhhhh!" Sam had not been expecting that. Sam had taken many lickings from his Dad, but Dean had not seen him react like that. Well, not since he was younger.

"Dad? Don't..."Dean started, worried about this new harshness he was seeing from his father.

"Didn't I tell you to shut your mouth Dean?" John asked.

Dean shut his mouth reluctantly. He then made the decision in his mind that if this went to far, he would step in no matter the consequences.

John brought the belt down again, as hard as the last time.

"Ahhhhhh! Dad!" Sam cried out, his body jerking slightly.

It was all Dean could do not to say something again.

John struck Sam again causing him to cry out and stand up before immediately returning to position, years of their fathers discipline ingrained in him. Dean could hear tears in his brothers voice already.

John stood for a moment holding the belt to his side. "Do I have your attention son?"

"Yes, sir," Sam said shakily. "I'm sorry."

The tears on his voice were threatening to break Dean's heart, and were tempting Dean to break his father's nose. They were only three licks in and Sam was already crying. His father had never been this harsh before. Then Dean's mouth fell open as he watched his father start to put back on his belt.

"Alright then son. Stand up and pull your pants back up," John ordered.

Sam stood and looked behind him uncertainly, "Dad?"

"You heard me," John answered re-buckling his belt.

Sam yanked his pants up, still looking confused. Dean was shocked. That was officially the shortest spanking their father had ever given.

"Are you going to start being more cooperative Sam?" John asked seriously.

"Yes, sir," Sam answered.

"Good," John said, "And Dean?"

Dean looked up at hearing his name, "Sir?"

"No more trying to intervene for your brother. I'm proud you feel protective, but you don't need to protect him from me. Okay?" John asked.

"Yes, sir," Dean said grimacing, while silently thinking to himself he would never stop trying to intervene.

"Dad?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sammy?" John asked.

Sam smiled a little, "I'm sorry. And thanks."

John opened his arms and Sam entered them, "You are forgiven son. And you are welcome."

John broke their embrace after a moment and put both of his hands on Sam's shoulders looking in his eyes, "Just try and keep the attitude to a minimum for awhile, because I can guarantee if I have to spank you for it again, it will be more than three licks."

Sam nodded, "Yes, Sir."

John smiled, "Well, you boys take a shower and I am going to run and pick up some dinner."

After they showered the boys laid on opposite beds waiting for their father to return with grub.

"I though he was going to give whip your hide off," Dean said lightly looking at his brother.

Sam laughed, "That's what those licks felt like! I was about to start crying out of panic. I have never felt Dad swing like that before. Just hope you are never in the line of fire. Oh, and thanks for sticking up for me."

"That's what big brothers are for Samantha," Dean said tossing a pillow into Sam's face.

"Your dead!" Sam said grinning and grabbing a pillow of his own.

Dean felt happy for the first time that day. They would just have to make sure to clean up any mess they made before their dad got back. He wasn't sure his Dad would be happy with ruined motel pillows.


End file.
